Meetings and Priorities
by Multicolored stamps
Summary: YJ Anon prompts, two short bits that are Dick G./Robin centric ONESHOT


**Meetings and Priorities**

**I found some list of YJ anon prompts somewhere and I really liked these two.**

**This will be a one shot, just with two different themes (since they're short anyways).**

**All mistakes are mine! Sorry!  
><strong>

**I've just been having a screwy break, so I needed to write some cute stuff. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Stand Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meetings<strong>

Everyone had heard the name Robin. He was part of the Dynamic Duo. He was, if not, the most famous of the partners ever. Yes, Green Arrow had Speedy and Aquaman, Kaldur or Aqualad. The Flash had Kid Flash too. But Robin had been in business the longest. This hero dared to roam and protect the dark city of Gotham and trained under Batman.

_The_ Batman.

Everyone was also looking forward to meeting the famed Robin.

-o-

Roy Harper: Speedy, protege of Green Arrow

Obviously this Robin kid was way to big of a thing, because the famed Robin in front of them was not actually that big of a thing. It was a little kid in tights, jesus christ. Some famed super hero this was. Speedy was a little disappointed, actually. He actually liked to think Batman as like this silent, dark, avenger and Robin was his partner in justice. It was really cool.

Seeing Robin in real life was a little bit... disheartening. Especially since it seemed Robin was way younger than he was. This was stupid. Why was here here again?

Roy crossed his arms and took a bored stance. He understood the point of getting everyone together. Maybe they were access to League stuff or something important. Lame. He really couldn't be excited when little kids like Robin were here.

-o-

Wally West: Kid Flash, protege of the Flash

Batman was hands down, the coolest hero ever. Well, Wally would never say that to his uncle's face, but Batman was so cool. Not only was he a non-meta, he patrolled the creepy shit city of Gotham. He faced literally insane people and lived to tell the tale and show off his cool high techie stuff. Wally liked high techie stuff.

So really, meeting Robin was the next best thing. He was the Boy Wonder! He was probably his super tall, strong, crazy cool hero that was way too awesome.

Or not. He didn't really mean he wanted to meet some kid. Robin had to be at least two years younger than him and had ADD. Or more ADD than even he did. There was no way he was going to be on babysitting duty. God, this was so lame. He hadn't expected this. And where was uncle Barry anyways?

-o-

Kaldur: Aqualad, protege of Aquaman

He took in the group in it's entirety. One thing was throwing it off. Robin.

He supposed it was his mistake to take the hype and influence into his mental image, despite the information his king had given him.

He had almost expected to see a Batman look alike. The same broody mood, a calculating head and observant eyes. This was a child before him. Regardless of the actual facts that said he had been fighting in Gotham for longer than any of them, this was a bit ridiculous.

He was expecting to train and fight on land with other real heroes. Not children.

-o-

The giant screen in front of the four of them comes to life. It is Batman's face.

"This is a stimulation test. We will be observing the skills you have built up thus far. This stimulation is going to take into account your reaction time. It starts now."

He zaps out and the lights in the room go out. They all know they are in a large room, perhaps a meeting room, but the main tables and chairs had been pushed out, only to leave the main screen. They don't know what stimulation it is and who they're supposed to be fighting.

However, the first instinct is to act solo. There's a laugh, and the older three assume it's Robin's. Then the lights come back on. Four people are rushing them, but Robin is gone. Aqualad goes for his weapon, as does Speedy. Kid Flash gets his legs pumping and takes a lap around the room and then takes on one attacker with his speed. The remaining two take on Speedy, and then there's a smoke bomb.

Robin comes in from above. He has some batarangs already flying through the air. The other heroes are a little bit stunned. They can't see a thing. All of them are taking a defensive stance.

The smoke clears and the simulation dummies are on the ground in a pieces. Robin checks in watch. "Eh, around two minutes. Not my best time..."

The other three stunned, if anything. Were they just outdone by a kid? Wally is the first to take this up with this Robin. "Woah, woah, kid. We totally had the situation under control," He starts when Robin almost seems to roll his eyes at him.

"There had been four dummies, one supposedly for each of us. If you had used your speed to round them up when I fired the smoke bomb, then both Speedy and Aqualad here could take them down in less than ten seconds. Thus, the overall time would probably be under a minute. By splitting up like that, you guys drew each dummy to yourself, and that would've taken more time. Obviously, this dummies are meant to cause serious injuries, cuz this is a test. So, they have to have some easy weak spots, and it was really easy to guess those. They're kind of poorly designed..." Robin continued to touch his neck, shoulder joints and hip joints. "And bam, down. If Speedy and Aqualad that aimed for those points when the dummies had been rounded up, then that would cut our time down a couple seconds too." Robin shrugged.

Speedy looks at this squirt, like _who the hell does he think he is?_ He opens his mouth beat this kid into next Wednesday when Aqualad stops him. "He speaks the truth. It was a mistake that we decided to take on a dummy for ourselves. Reaction time doesn't only count how fast we react to the enemy, but to our allies as well. We may be in many more situations where were do not know our allies well but must work with them to achieve the better outcome."

"Yeah, exactly!" Robin smiles as if he's a kid who just got the best birthday present ever.

The other three are stunned. Speedy and Kid Flash moreso because they just got shown up by a thirteen year old, and Aqualad because even he didn't have quite that fast of a reaction time. Robin was incredibly intelligent, but somehow, still very childish. It was intriguing to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Priorities<strong>

There's a huge explosion that rips apart the warehouse. The team was still in there. Robin is using the mental link, _'Everyone! Report your status!'_ It doesn't seem to work, which means M'gann is probably unconscious. He uses his comm. link then but Aqualad is on it first.

It's a lot of static in between but he can hear Aqualad asking everyone to report in. Unfortunately, Robin seems to be the only one that can. Right now, he is in the middle of a burning warehouse. He finds Aqualad under some old boxes and bits of ceiling, but nothing heavy. He manages to get Aqualad out. Immediately they find Kid Flash, who has probably suffered a concussion of sorts and he's conscious, but gripping his head and groaning.

Robin tells Kaldur to take Wally out first and that he can look for the rest. On the way out, Kaldur finds Artemis, who's arms is bent in a way it shouldn't be and has something weird going on with her ankle. He contacts Robin that he just found Artemis and will be taking her out as well. When they get outside, Kaldur can feel his head going light. He was inside the warehouse for too long and exposed to a lot of heat.

He takes a few deep breaths, but he doesn't really help. He needs some water. He calls the League before collapsing only a few yards from the burning warehouse.

Robin finds Connor unconscious, but manages to wake him up. He was under some debris but Superboy was able to get that out of the way easily. Connor instantly notices the wounds that Robin are carrying himself. Robin dismisses it saying, "M'gann is still in here somewhere." The two take off, looking for the remaining team member.

M'gann has suffered noticeable burns on her arms and has a large chunk of concrete on top of her as well as some sort of wood support beam. Robin immediately thinks the worst but Superboy says he can still hear a faint heart beat.

In the middle of coming out of the warehouse, the rest of the League is here and manages to control the fire and help the Young Justice members. Robin refuses any medical treatment until the other team members have gotten some. Unfortunately, he loses too much blood from the place where a broken bar cut his side and falls unconscious into Batman's arms.

When Robin comes to, the first thing (besides groaning a little) he says is ask about the others. Bruce Wayne puts a reassuring touch on Dick Grayson arm and says everyone is okay and even M'gann is awake now. In fact, Dick was the last to wake up.

Dick flushes a little bit; he feels like he's weaker than the others now. It's disappointing. Bruce makes Dick look him in the eye. "Don't ever do that again." He orders. What Bruce really means is, _You could have died by putting others before you. The League was there and you should have passed the responsibility to us. I was worried. _

Robin apologizes softly.

He will find himself apologizing a lot in the coming week to his team mates. They will be furious, asking why he didn't seek any medical help himself when he was the youngest and heavy wounded, besides M'gann. Even M'gann pleads for him to take care of himself first. Everyone is out of the hospital except for him now.

Robin will apologize but it's not really heartfelt. He's a hero. Until his last breath, it's his job to protect others. When the others all leave, Wally is still there. He has bandages around his head.

"So you okay?" Robin asks Wally. His first scoffs.

"Super fast healing powers here. Duh. The better question is are _you_ okay?" He's concerned about his friend.

Robin shrugs. "Besides being the last one out of here? Yeah, I'm fine."

There's a silence and then Wally says. "I would never be able to forgive myself if one time during a mission I got out alive and you didn't."

Robin looks at his best friend in surprise. "Same here."

There's a moment of understanding between then and then Wally flops himself down on the bed next to Robin.

Robin snorts. "There is not enough room on here for both of us. Especially you're like an elephant."

Wally laughs and then it's silence. "Y'know, I can't wait until we have a mission that actually goes like it's planned to and no one will get hurt and it will be fabulous."

Robin laughs and then Wally joins in. The idea of having the perfect mission is hilarious. Basic rule of superheroes? A plan never goes down like it's supposed to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this short little thing. It was fun to write! u R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
